It Happened One Night
by Zacharoni
Summary: Sequel to 'Intern'. Kelly learns more about the interns while also solving her first actual case with the Team. Tiva and McAbby.
1. Nutter Butter

**Hey! I'm back. Thanks to MissFriend87 for the title :) and editing :D It might be easier to understand what's going on in this story if you go back and read 'Intern' my first story (And review. . . If you can :) but this is the sequel and I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS only Kelly and now Vincent**

Kelly was barely awake, upset, hung-over, and ready to go back to bed as she headed into the bullpen that morning. The rest of the team wasn't in yet. She had some extremely over due paperwork to get done before they all got in that morning so she decided to go ahead and get it done. She hadn't expected to see the one person that was making her upset in the first place, Vincent Friend. Yet there he was, sitting at her desk wedged in between Ziva's and Gibbs'.

"Go away," she told him, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ok," Vincent got up and walked around to the other side of the cubicle wall to his desk. She counted as 10 seconds went by before he popped his head over the only thing keeping them separated.

"Is this away enough?" he asked her in a sarcastic tone. Kelly groaned. It had been a month since Gibbs hired her on his team and the only time she had had any peace were the first few days. Then Vincent had shown up and, even though it was her assignment, (an assignment she now hated with every fiber of her being) she couldn't stand him. He started working with the Team right next to Gibbs and his desk was right across the wall from hers. He wasn't a jerk and he didn't treat her mean, he was just extremely smart and he KNEW it and kindly reminded her of it everyday. It didn't help that he was very good to look at to, Chocolate Brown eyes, Chiseled features, Roman God. . . _'ok enough' _she told herself.

"You know, sometimes people don't always want to be around other people." He cocked his head in confusion. "Like, to actually work alone in silence," she finished, trying not to stare at his face.

"I would think you like to have people around you, that dude from autopsy is always nearby," he told her matter of factly.

"That dude from autopsy's name is Palmer and, believe it or not, I like him being around, he's my friend." She was getting more annoyed by the second.

"I thought I was your "friend" too." Vincent plopped a package of Nutter Butters on her desk and turned around to his. '_He is just trying to suck up'_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Tony made his way into the bullpen, late, again.

"You are late Tony" Ziva informed him.

"_You are late Tony_" Tony mimicked her. Ziva stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you Mcdoing Probie?" Tony asked McGee and saw that Kelly was sitting next to him.

"Nothing" Kelly said, snickering. She looked up at Tony trying to hold her chuckles in, he didn't notice.

"So how was your date last night?" Tony questioned the new intern.

"You had a date Probie?" McGee asked her, glad he finally had someone to call Probie.

"It wasn't a date!" Kelly tried to defend herself. "We just had drinks!"

Tony studied her face knowing she was lying, the same way he could always tell when McGee was lying about a woman.

"Oh. . . " Tony smirked "You did way more than just 'get drinks,'" and after being satisfied to see Kelly blush he smiled even more

"So, what did you and Ziva do after dinner last night?" Kelly asked Tony after a moment of silence. Tony smile fell and he turned around and walked back to his desk, without a word.

"Ohhhhhh…" McGee and Ziva said in unison.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"What for it. . .five, four, three, two. . ." Tony added.

They all sat in silence for a minute.

"I still don't get it?" Kelly finally told them.

"I don't understand," McGee gaped. "Gibbs _ALWAYS_ walks in when we say something snarky."

"This isn't right," Tony declared. "The boss must be losing his touch." Before he even had a moment to realize what he had said, Gibbs hand hit the back of his head so hard he was positive everyone in the room had felt it.

"Still think that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him.

"No Boss!" DiNozzo answered, sitting back down at his desk.

"Kidnapping in Arlington, grab your gear," Gibbs announced, heading to the elevator.

"On it Boss!" all four agents yelled.

As they headed to the elevator, Kelly looked back and noticed Vincent walking around the office. He turned to see her getting into the elevator and gave her thumbs up and mouthed _'Good luck'_ as her mind wandered to the night before, and the days leading up to it on the elevator ride down.

**Thanks for reading :) and just for a heads up the next chapter is a flash back soooooo. . . . . it should be up soon :)**


	2. Good Looking

**OK! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but sometimes things get really busy (and sometimes your editor hasn't had enough Fruit Punch Rockstars to make it through you story:) Love Ya MissFriend87!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS only the characters I've created...**

**Flashbacks are in _Italics_. . .**

... As they headed to the elevator, Kelly looked back and noticed Vincent walking around the office. He turned to see her getting into the elevator and gave her thumbs up and mouthed _'Good luck'_ as her mind wandered to the night before, and the days leading up to it on the elevator ride down ...

* * *

"_If you do not give it back Tony I will KILL you," Ziva told Tony as he was running around the bullpen with her phone._

"_What?" he asked. "I can't hear you over the person on the other line. What's that you say?" he pretended to be talking to Ziva as he went back to the person on the phone. "You want to break up? Ok! Hey! Are you still there?"_

"_Tony!" Ziva yelled._

_Kelly and Abby just watched in fascination as the two Agents ran around the office bringing in more onlookers. Never noticing the Intern walking off the elevator until. PHOOF! Tony hit the boy so hard the both fell over and Ziva fell over both of them._

"_Ha!" She exclaimed, grabbing the phone that fell out of a paralyzed Tony's hand. "Yes, I am here, sorry about the interruption," she shot Tony a glare as he was now getting up and apologizing to the boy._

"_I was hoping you could tell me why I am being charged for a specific amount." She ummed and uh-huh'd for a minute, then hung up and turned her eyes back to Tony who was now headed in full speed toward the stairs._

"_TONY!" She shouted. He froze._

"_Yes, sweet cheeks?" he asked, turning around to face his worst fear._

"_You used my card to buy football equipment?" she screamed._

"_Um . . ." Tony thought for a moment and grabbed the boy he had just knocked over, using him as a shield for what he knew was to come. "I don't recall doing that," he said with a smirk on his face. Before they could continue their fight the boy Tony was gripping tightly spoke._

"_Hi, I'm Vincent…Vincent Friend," he told them. Kelly perked up when she heard his name and walked over toward the drama._

"_Vincent?" She questioned. "Hi, I'm Kelly Carter. I'm supposed to show you around," she added._

"_Oh! Thanks," he said with a smile so beautiful it could melt any girl heart, and not only did it melt Kelly's, but Ziva and Abby as well. When Tony realized they were all staring at him he loosened his grip and slowly started to walk away only to be stopped by McGee who was late getting in._

"_Who's that?" McGee asked Tony, after noticing all the girls staring at him._

"_Ahh, some new intern," he answered._

"_Hmm. .I guess he's not bad looking," McGee added, noticing the jealously in Tony's voice._

"_He is __**NOT**__ that good looking!" Tony fired back. In his frustration, he walked over to Ziva and Kelly and smacked them both on the back of the head. _

"_OW!" they screamed in unison._

"_Get back to work!" he yelled at them. Ziva turned around and put a hand on his chest._

"_Jealous Tony?" She questioned him with a smile and turned to walk away. Tony stood for a moment open-mouthed. _

"_So which team are you on?" Kelly asked Vincent, still looking at him like she was about to turn around and start giggling and smiling with her friends over the fact that he even talked to her._

"_Umm . . ." He looked over to the side, "This one." He pointed to the bullpen of the team right next to Gibbs'._

"_Oh, your on Charles' team," she told him. "Charles Grey"_

"_Cool, Chhhaaarrlleesss. It has a nice ring to it," he finished. He gave her a smile and walked over to meet his new team.

* * *

_

_"Ohhhh, he is cute," Abby told Kelly when she finally remembered how to get back to the bullpen. '_Does he make every girl feel like that_' She wondered._

"_Yeah, he is," she agreed._

"_This is just awkward," McGee thought aloud._

"_No, it isn't," Kelly told him. "Not until you said it was anyway." Abby and Kelly stared at McGee until he walked back to his desk._

"_So, you had something you wanted to show me?" Kelly asked her._

"_YES! I'm glad you reminded me, come on!" Abby grabbed Kelly's hand and lead her to the elevator. As she passed Vincent he gave her a little wave and smiled, she blushed._

The elevator dinged again and Kelly snapped back to reality and followed the team to the van.

* * *

"I think I'm going to throw up." Kelly muffled a gag as she tried not to look out the window. Gibbs' was not the calmest driver and she was just now figuring that out. McGee leaned over and handed her a brown bag.

"Here, I used to carry these with me," he informed her.

"Why don't you use them any more?" She held back another gag as she placed the bag over her mouth.

"I got used to it." He suppressed a grin, as she turned green.

"We are here," Ziva informed them from the front, smacking Tony's hand away from her face as they were fighting the whole way to Arlington.

They made there way into naval base and met an officer to lead them to the house, although it was pretty obvious as to which one it was with all the cars and caution tape. Inside, Gibbs' made them split up, Ziva and McGee checked the rooms, Tony scoped out the outside and Gibbs' and Kelly talked to the mom.

After they got settled in on the couch, Gibbs and Kelly started asking the girl's mother, Irene, a few questions.

"Is there anyone you can think of that would want to harm you or your daughter?" Gibbs asked her.

"No," she started to protest, and then changed her mind. "Wait! There was a man that was working here for a while; he seemed to have a…" She paused to find the right word. "…fascination with my daughter. My husband fired him after we found him alone in a room with her. She told us he didn't do anything to her but we just couldn't take a chance."

"What's his name?" Kelly questioned.

"Alphonso, Alphonso Rodinone," Irene answered her.

**Bum Bum Bum. . .I promise this time it wont take as long to update.**


	3. Interrogación

**I'm Back! (See I told you I would update sooner than last time :) Sooo. . . With some help from MissFriend87 with the Spanish in the Interrogation Scene, here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. . . or Tiva and McAbby would definitely be breaking Gibbs' Rule #12 constantly (and as MissFriend87 says "Rule #12 wouldn't even exist!")**

On the way back to the building, Gibbs informed Kelly she would be interrogating Alphonso with Tony's help. This didn't do anything to help her nausea. In fact, it only suceeded in making it worse. Once back, they headed up to the Bullpen and found an interesting sight. Palmer and Vincent were fighting over a a peice of paper stuck to a clip board.

"Will you just let go," Palmer pleaded. "It's my job to give it to her."

"No," Vincent begged. "I need to talk to her anyway!"

"I think you've said enough to her," was Palmer's reply.

Vincent stopped for a moment. "She told you why she's mad?" He looked hurt.

"She tells me everything," Palmer explained, calmer than before.

"Oh," Vincent mumbled, then he was mad again. "Just give it to me!" he yelled and they resumed their fight.

* * *

Ziva and Tony were the first to get back. Kelly had told them she was going to find Palmer because he had something for her. Apparently, they had found him.

"It's a Palmer-Vincent showdown, like an old west shoot out. . ." Tony paused. "My money's on the Gremlin!" he shouted over the ruckus.

"You are UP Tony!" Ziva shouted. Suddenly the bullpen was quiet as all the guy's turned to Ziva

"It's ON!" they shouted in sync.

"Yes! That too!" Ziva replied. Palmer and Vincent resumed fighting again. Finally, Kelly returned and after hearing them, ran in between the two.

"STOP!" she shouted at both of them.

The group became extremely silent and Tony couldn't hold back any longer.

"HAMMERTIME!" he shouted through the silence, only to get an evil glare from Kelly.

"Sorry, couldn't helped it," he grinned sheepishly. Kelly took advantage of his distraction to grab the clipboard from Palmer's hands.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have an interogation to go to," Kelly informed the two boys.

"Kelly..." Vincent asked as she was walking away with Tony.

"Yes, Vincent?" She turned around. The look in his eye's was pleading, as if he knew he had done something wrong. She didn't have the heart to tell him why she was upset.

"Are we still on for drinks tonight?" he questioned her after gaining his momentum back.

"Sure," she answered.

"Yes!" Vincent grinned and turned to Palmer as if to say 'I won'.

"And," Kelly added, "Palmer is coming with us." Palmer smiled and returned Vincent's grin. It made her feel a little better knowing that Palmer would be there to help her out tonight. WIth that, Tony and Kelly headed to the interrogation room.

"How ya feeling?" Tony asked her.

"Nervous," She said in a monotone voice.

"Hmm..." he tried to think of something to reassure her and came up with... "Remember, if they did it, they're even more nervous than you." That was the best he could come up with. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." She was grateful to have him with her. He noticed the smile and smacked her on the back of the head.

"Enough with this sentimental crap, time to get a confession," he remarked.

* * *

"So what were you doing in last night?" Kelly asked the suspect. Alphonso was cocky and sat in silence for all of their questions. He would look up from time to time, but mostly he just sat and smiled. He knew why he was there and he wasn't going to say anything, but the girl was interesting and he couldn't help it.

"Hola Mommy, tú eres demasiado bonita para ser la policía. " Tony went to correct him but Kelly beat him to it.

"Tú eres un mujeriego. No pienses que tú puedes engañarme porque tú hablas en español. Ahora, yo te puedo leer tus derechos en español o el inglés. Tú decides," she told him. Tony's jaw dropped in suprise. It wasn't she was speaking Spanish, it was that she had _**burned**_him in Spanish.

"I was at home!" he yelled, breaking his silence and cockyness.

"Anybody see you at home?" Tony asked.

"I still live with my mother," he answered, looking at his shoes. Tony chuckled. 'This is turning out to be a pretty interesting day' he thought to himself.

* * *

"McGeek," Tony shouted after McGee, as he was heading to the elevator. "Hold it!"

McGee closed his eye's and looked up to the ceiling 'Oh God' he thought. 'What know?'

"You'll **never **guess what just happened." Tony walked in and the door's shut.

"What Tony?" McGee looked over at his colleague.

"When me and Kelly were in the interrogation," He started.

"Kelly and I," McGee interrupted.

"Right," Tony just ignored him. "Anyway, when we were in the interrogation room, Alphonso started speaking Spanish and Kelly told him off!" He finished triumphantly.

"And?" McGee questioned.

"Andddd. . . .She did it in Spanish!" he said excitedly.

"So?" McGee's patience was running out.

"So! Why would she know Spanish?" he asked enthusiastically.

"The same reason you know Spanish," McGee answered.

Tony frowned. "Will you just let me be happy about something for **once **in my **life**?" He asked, now frustrated.

The elevator dinged, and McGee left, smiling to himself.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Palmer realized he had nothing to worry about between Kelly and Vincent. For one thing, they didn't talk much and when they did they disagreed about everything.

After noticing a kid with her parents going somewhere across the street, Vincent said, "I want kids, you know the ideal family: a boy and a girl and. . . ." he went on until Kelly interrupted.

"I don't want kids, I mean, don't get me wrong they're cute and all, but I just wouldn't want to bring kids into a world like this," she told him.

"Me either," Palmer agreed, glad that someone else shared his viewpoint on kids.

After a few more tries to get a topic started, they decided to head out. Palmer wanted to go to Waffle House and Vincent wanted to go home. Kelly said goodbye to Vincent and decided to go with Palmer.

* * *

"Haha! I never knew you could do that!" Kelly was cracking up over a story Palmer was telling her. He was even less worried about Vincent now.

"Can I ask you something?" Palmer wondered out loud.

"Sure, anything," she told him, not expecting what was about to come out.

"Why are you hanging out with Vincent? I mean, he's nice and all, but you two have nothing in common." Kelly's face dropped, she had no clue what to tell him.

"Palmer. . . I can't umm. . ." She was searching for the right words but nothing was coming...

"It's ok," he reassured her. "You'll tell me eventually." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's company. Slowly, Kelly's mind wondered back to a month ago in Abby's Lab...

* * *

**Ok, This is the *Rough Translation*(Key word is Rough) of the Spanish in the Interrogation Scene:**

"Hi Mommy, you are too pretty to be a police man."

"You are a ladies man. Don't think that you can decieve me because you speak spanish. Now, I can read you your rights in spanish or english. You decide."

**Thank You For Readingggg! If you review I will not ONLY give you a Cookie but also some Milk to go with it :)**


	4. The Waffle House Conundrum

**Ok I know it's been a while... But I'm back now! :)))))) Again, thanks to MissFriend87 for being my personal beta. Love Ya Chicka! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :( But I do own a CAF-Pow! cup :)**

..."It's ok," he reassured her. "You'll tell me eventually." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

As they continued to sit in silence, simply enjoying each other's company, Kelly's mind began to wonder, back to a month ago in Abby's Lab...

* * *

_"Abby this music is AWESOME!" Kelly yelled over the music at her newly formed friend. Albeit, she still had to wear a bell around her neck, but somehow she managed to pull it of. She made it look more like a fashion statement than a tracking device._

_"I KNOW, RIGHT!" Abby yelled back. She had been adding a lot of new music to her iPod lately, trying to refresh herself. Now, not only was there Collide, Android Lust, Green Satan, but more! Some with Techno, others with Heavy Metal beats like P.O. Box 666 and The Naked Bee, to name a few._

_"So," Kelly began as the music was slowly fading out. "How was your date with McGee last night?" She asked coily._

_"McGee? Date? WHAT?" Abby stuttered._

_"Oh! Come On! I saw you two leaving together last night. So, what did you do?" Kelly was full out pushing now, but she and Abby were getting close and it was about time they shared some secrets._

_"Nothing," Abby answered. "McGee and I..." She paused. "We had a relationship, a short one, but a relationship nonetheless." She was hoping that would satisfy Kelly's curoisity but she noticed it hadn't. "We just went to his place and watched a movie, that's all. It's sort of a tradition," she finished, sounding defeated._

_"Aww... You two are really cute together. As friends or a couple, whatever," Kelly told her smiling._

_"Wait!" Abby exclaimed. "Why are you so interested in what happened between me and McGee?" She gasped. "Do you like him?" She turned the conversation back on Kelly now._

_"What? No!" Kelly was stunned. 'How did she come to that conclusion?' She thought. "No, I don't like McGee like that," She added. "Besides..." She started to add but decided it was probably best she didn't continue. She wasn't completely sure yet and didn't want to mess anything up._

_"Besides what?" Now that she had gotten Abby started on girl talk, she was extremely interested._

_"Nothing, just... Never-mind," Kelly mumbled, getting up from the floor, where she had been listening to the music holding Bert._

_"Uh-Huh! You are not about to act like you were going to say something and then walk out on me!" Abby exclaimed comically. "Now, you tell me what it is you're 'Besiding'!" She ended her little fake tirade._

_Kelly couldn't help but chuckle at the way Abby was flailing her hands like a college girl about to say 'Oh No You Di'ent' . "Fine! Ok. You win." Kelly yielded to her command._

_"I was going to say 'Besides I already think I like someone else,'" Kelly answered, trying to avoid the question, or word really, that was to follow. She didn't._

_"Who?" Abby's face lit up like the 4th of July, begging Kelly to continue. "Come On! You can tell me," she continued. Abby wasn't blind, and she thought she had a pretty good idea of who it could be._

_Kelly sighed. She was starting to think this had been a terrible idea, but she told Abby everything...

* * *

_

Suddenly, sitting there in Waffle House with Palmer, she realized exactly why she was so upset around Vincent. The sad thing was that it had nothing to do with him. It was all her problem. Conflicted ,her mind started to race, 'So do I tell Palmer? Do I tell Vincent? Should I talk to Abby about it? I have to get out of here!' Kelly shot up out of her seat, forcing Palmer to jump and then follow her movement.

"I have to go," she told him and turned to get her jacket. "I'm sorry."

"Is everything ok?" Palmer asked her, puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" She shouted, a little to loudly, causing people to notice them. "I've just got some things I have to do. I forgot about it I guess."

"OK," he told her "Just be careful out there."

"I will," she told him with a smile and then headed out into the cold night air.

* * *

_Kelly knew what Vance wanted her to do. Infiltrate. Get in, get the information he needed, and get out. Nothing more. So when everyone was wrapping up their busy work day, Kelly headed over to where she thought Vincent was. She found him sitting at his desk which was covered in papers, much like hers had been her first day, and took a seat next to him._

_"Need some help?" she asked politely._

_"Nah, I'm good," he told her. Looking up at her, he noticed how pretty she was. Not the typical pretty most would expect but naturally beautiful. Light brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, big hazel eyes that looked as if they didn't belong in this building to be interrogated much less be interrogating someone else, but the part he found most interesting was the way she held herself. She wasn't cocky, most likely because she didn't realize how pretty she was. He had also noticed early how easily she was able to give a sarcastic reply, from listening in on her coversations with Tony, and she seemed to honestly want to do good. This was what made him want to trust her, yet he still had a little voice in the back of his head, forcing him to question whether she was truly being kind to him or if she had learned about his past. He tried to hold back from asking her, but as he watched her pick up some papers, even though he had just told her he didn't need any help, and sort through it , 'Man that girl must have a system or something', he couldn't hold back any longer, he had to ask._

_"I know what you're doing," he told her seriously._

_"What?" Kelly looked puzzled. She looked down at the paper's in her hand. "Oh! This! I have a system," she told him smiling._

_"No," his voice going cold. "I'm not talking about the papers. Vance told you something about me didn't he?"_

_Kelly said the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Yes you do. Vance told you to watch me." Vincent was starting to get irritated. He couldn't believe they would hold his past against him like this._

_"You've got to understand," Kelly tried to explain. "It's not just you, it's all the interns"_

_"But you're an intern yourself aren't you?" Vincent replied._

_"Yes, but... Look, I'm just doing what Vance asked me to do." The last thing Kelly wanted was to ruin her chances of helping before getting a chance to learn anything._

_"I understand," he said, his voice becoming less cold and more sincere._

_"You do?" Kelly asked, puzzled. Wasn't he just yelling at her about it and now he's telling her he understands?_

_"Yeah, as long as you're not going to try and blame me the moment you think you have something."_

_"I promise I wont do that," she said with a smile.

* * *

_

"Maybe, she was kidnapped and had to learn Spanish to get out of her situation." Tony was rambling on while he was sitting at his desk throwing paper wads at McGee.

"Or maybe she just learned it in school," McGee rebutted.

"Or maybe a group of Spanish guys at her school were hitting on her and the only way she could get them to stop was to tell them off in their own language?" Tony added to his already long list of ridiculous conceptions.

"This is getting out of control," Ziva butted in. "Why don't you just ask the girl when she comes in?"

"Because that's beside the point," he informed her. "You see Zee-va, it's funner..."

"Funner is not a word Tony," Ziva interrupted.

Tony sighed. "Fine, It's "more fun" to..." he paused for a moment.

"More fun to what?" Kelly asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"Tony is wondering how you learned Spanish," Ziva asked politely.

"Oh, so more fun to guess right?" Kelly questioned Tony with a smirk.

"If you must know," Kelly started. "I was lost as a kid and found my way to Mexico. There, I had to learn their native language while learning the culture. Thankfully, I found a family willing to shelter and feed me. Then, as soon as I turned 18, I moved back home, only to have to learn my native language all over again and be disowned by my family."

Tony thought her answer over for a minute. A minute longer than he really should have needed, making Kelly, Ziva, and McGee to burst into laughter. As a result, Kelly received yet another slap to the back of the head.

"What've ya got DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stormed into the Bullpen.

"Alphonso's alibi checked out. He was with his mom all night. They were watching the TCM channel until 10, which was long past when the girl was taken." You couldn't help but see the glow in Tony's face as he though about what movies they could've been watching.

McGee, who was sitting behind his desk enthralled in his computer, suddenly perked up. He got out of his seat and grabbed the remote for the TV screen from DiNozzo, who had only been holding it to look like he was doing something in case Gibbs walked in on them, and turned the TV on. Directing everyone's attention to the screen, the team saw the security footage from a nearby gas station. McGee pointed to a man walking into the building, fast-forwarded it to him walking out, and paused it right before he turned his head to the door. Zooming it in, he got a clear picture of his face.

"Look!" McGee exclaimed as he brought up the Naval Service Record and photo of the man, comparing the two pictures.

"Well, he just shot himself in the the toe, yes?" Ziva quipped.

"Foot," Tony corrected her. "And yes, yes he did."

**Bum Bum BUM! Haha. . .You'll just have to stick around to see who it is on the camera :) **


End file.
